Ελληνικός Αποικισμός Ιταλικής Χερσονήσου
Ελληνικός Αποικισμός Ιταλικής Χερσονήσου http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ thumb|300px| [[Μεγάλη Ελλάδα Σικελία Κάτω Ιταλία Δωρική Σικελία Ιωνική Σικελία Δωρική Ιταλία Ιωνική Ιταλία ]] Είναι η ονομασία των Ελλήνων που εγκαταστάθηκαν ως άποικοι στην Νότια Ιταλία αλλά και στην Σικελία. Ειδικότερα στην Σικελία αναφέρονται ως Σικελιώτες Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Ιταλιώτες " σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " Ιταλία". Ακολουθούν χρονολογικά γεγονότα του Ελληνικού αποικισμού στην Ιταλική Χερσόνησο. Η' αιώνας - Δεύτερο Τέταρτο VIII CENTURY B.C. Second Quarter 775 - 751 BC / VIII Century / Second Quarter 775 - 751 770 Founding of Gadir, gateway to Spanish silver. Ίδρυση Πιθηκούσσας c. 760 Foundation of colony: Pithêcoussae ( or Pithecoussae) by Chalcis and Eretreia Ίδρυση αποικίας: Πιθηκούσσα από Ευβοείς (Ερετριείς και Χαλκιδείς) Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Ιωνική) αποικία. Τοποθεσία: Ιταλία Μέση, Καμπανία Νησιωτική (Τυρρηνική θάλασσα). Μητρόπολη: Ερέτρεια και Χαλκίς της Εύβοιας. Οικιστές: Οι Ευβοείς έμποροι κατά την διακίνηση προϊόντων προς την τότε αναπτυσσόμενη αγορά της Ετρουρίας αντιλαμβάνονται την γονιμότητα της Καμπανικής ακτής (εξ αιτίας των ηφαιστειακών προσχώσεων του ορ. Βεσούϊου) (πρβλ.και την μγν. ονομασία Φλεγραία πεδία) και αποφασίζουν την ίδρυση αποικιακής εγκατάστασης στην απέναντι νήσο. Η αποικία προσφέρει στις δύο Ευβοϊκές πόλεις τον έλεγχο της εμπορικής οδού προς την Ετρουρία. Ίδρυση Ρώμης c. 753 Foundation of colony: Rômê (or Rome or Roma) by Latin cities Ίδρυση αποικίας: Ρώμη από τους Λατίνους Κατηγορία: Λατινική πόλη Τοποθεσία: Ιταλία Μέση, Λατίνη. Μητρόπολη: Οικιστές: Romus and Romylus Η ίδρυση της πόλης αυτής εντάσσεται στην γενικότερη ανάπτυξη που γνωρίζει η Λατίνη την περίοδο αυτή εξ αιτίας της καίριας θέσης της τόσο στον θαλάσσιο όσο και στον χερσαίο εμπορικό δρόμο Ετρουρίας - Καμπανίας, Ελλάδος. Ίδρυση Καρχηδόνας 751 ? Foundation of colony: Carchêdôn (or Carchedon or Carthage) by Tyros Ίδρυση αποικίας: Καρχηδών από τους Φοίνικες της Ασίας (Τύριους) Category: Phoinician colony (Φοινικική αποικία.) Location: Africa Minor (Mediterrannean coast), on a peninsula in the Bay of Tunis and near modern Tunis, in Carchedonia (modern Tunisia) Metropolis: Tyros Chronology: According to tradition, Carchedon was founded in c. 814 B.C. (in the 7th year of Pu`mayton, king of Tyre). Another source gives the foundation date as 751. No archaeological remains have been uncovered at Carthage before the 8th century, but both dates remain possible. Etymology: Greek “Carchedon” and Latin “Carthago” > Phoinician “Qart Hadasht ( = New City)” Η' αιώνας - Τρίτο Τέταρτο VIII CENTURY B.C. Third Quarter 750 - 726 BC / VIII Century / Third Quarter 750 - 726 Ίδρυση Κύμης 750? Foundation of colony: Cymê (or Cyme ορ Cuma) by Chalcis and Eretreia Ίδρυση αποικίας: Κύμη από τους Ευβοείς (Χαλκιδείς) Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Ιωνική) αποικία. Ετυμολογία: Πιθανόν η λ. να είναι η ελληνική απόδοση της αντίστοιχης εγχώριας ονομασίας από την ρ. *Καμπ- (από την ίδια ρίζα, που πιθανώς σήμαινε και στα Οσκικά ότι και στα Λατινικά δηλ. πεδιάδα, ίσως προέρχονται και τα Καμπανία, Καπύη, Καπραίοι νήσοι) (Επομένως στην ίδρυσή της δεν συμμετείχε η Κύμη της Εύβοιας που κατά τα φαινόμενα τότε δεν αποτελούσε ακόμη πόλη και άλλωστε ποτέ δεν συμμετείχε σε αποικιστικές επιχειρήσεις). Τοποθεσία: Ιταλία Νότια, Καμπανία Βόρεια (Τυρρηνική ακτή). Μητρόπολη: Χαλκίς της Ευβοίας, Πιθηκούσσαι της Ιταλίας. Οικιστές: Hippocles (Ιπποκλής) and Megasthenes (Μεγασθένης). Η ίδρυση της αποικίας αυτής είναι ενδεικτική της προσπάθειας των Ευβοέων να μετατρέψουν την διείδυση τους στην εύφορη Καμπανία (περιοχή που μέχρι τότε ανήκε στους Όσκους (ή Αύσονες)) από εμπορική σε πολιτική. Κυριαρχία Σαβίνων στην Ρώμη c. 750 Κυριαρχία Σαβίνων στην Ρώμη Οι Σαβίνοι κυριαρχούν στη Ρώμη (ανάρρηση Σαβινικού βασιλικού οίκου). Η σχετική ανάπτυξη της Λατίνης μετά την ανάπτυξη της γειτονικής της Ετρουρίας επισύρει την εισβολή των ορεινών Σαβίνων που εκτός της Ρώμης προφανώς κατέλαβαν και άλλες Λατινικές πόλεις. Ίδρυση Νάξου 734 Foundation of colony: Naxos by Chalcis Ίδρυση αποικίας: Νάξος από τους Χαλκιδείς Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Ιωνική) αποικία. Ετυμολογία: Ενδεχομένως και εδώ έγινε ότι και στην περίπτωση της Ιταλικής Κύμης δηλ. οι Χαλκιδείς απλά εξελλήνισαν εγχώρια ονομασία (και επομένως δεν συμμετείχαν Νάξιοι). Τοποθεσία: Σικελία Ανατολική (Ιόνια ακτή). Μητρόπολη: Χαλκίς της Εύβοιας. Οικιστής: Θεοκλής Οι Χαλκιδείς μετά την εξασφάλιση της εύφορης ηφαιστειακής πεδιάδας του ορ. Βεσούίου στην Καμπανία της Ιταλίας στρέφουν το ενδιαφέρον τους στην δεύτερη ηφαιστειακή πεδιάδα της περιοχής δηλ. αυτή του όρους Αίτνα της Σικελίας. Αλλά πιθανόν η μαχητικότητα των Σικελών που κατείχαν την πεδιάδα αυτή τους αναγκάζει περιοριστούν σε μικρό τμήμα της στο βόρειο τμήμα της Ιόνιας ακτής. Οι Μεγαρείς (υπό τον Λάχιδα) που συμμετείχαν στην αποστολή αυτή δεν έγιναν δεκτοί στην αποικία και κατέλαβαν προσωρινά το Τρώτιλον, πλησίον του π. Παντακύου, μία αρκετά ακατάλληλη θέση. Ίδρυση Συρακουσών 733 Foundation of colony: Syracousae (or Syracusa) by Corinthos Ίδρυση αποικίας: Συρακούσες από τους Κορινθίους. Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Δωρική) αποικία. Τοποθεσία: Σικελία Ανατολική (Ιόνια ακτή). Μητρόπολη: Κόρινθος της Πελοποννήσου Οικιστής: Αρχίας. Η επιτυχία των Ευβοϊκών αποστολών στην Δύση παρακινεί και τους Κορίνθιους να συμμετάσχουν και αυτοί στην αποικιστική δραστηριότητα στην Σικελία Επειδή όμως ούτε αυτοί (όπως παλαιότερα οι Ευβοείς των Πιθηκουσσών) δεν έχουν την ικανότητα να αποσπάσουν από τους Σικελούς την απέναντι εύφορη πεδιάδα, καταλαμβάνουν αρχικά την νησίδα Ορτυγία, στο νότιο τμήμα της Ιόνιας ακτής. Η αποικία δημιουργείται με εκτοπισμό των Σικελών που κατείχαν προηγουμένως την θέση. Λίγο αργότερα από την ίδρυση της Ορτυγίας, οι αρχικοί άποικοι ενισχυθέντες και από νέες αποικιακές αφίξεις από την Κορινθο και την Ήλιδα, θα διεκπεραιωθούν στην απέναντι εύφορη ακτή (Συρακόσια) όπου θα υποτάξουν τους προκάτοχους Κυλλιρίους (Σικελική ή ίσως και Ιλλυρική φυλή). Στην συνέχεια με την κατάχωση του πορθμού θα ενοποιήσουν την νήσο με την χερσαία πόλη. (Η Ήλιδα δεν ενδιαφέρθηκε για ίδρυση δικής της αποικίας στην Δύση εφόσον η πιθανή σταθερή συμμαχία της με την Κόρινθο εξασφάλιζε πιθανόν στους κατοίκους της ισότιμες, με τους Κορίνθιους, συνθήκες ένταξης στις Συρακούσες). Ίδρυση Λεοντίνων 728 Foundation of colony: Leontinoi (or Leontini) by Naxos Ίδρυση αποικίας: Λεοντίνοι από τους Χαλκιδείς της Σικελίας Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Ιωνική) αποικία. Τοποθεσία: Σικελία Ανατολική. Μητρόπολη: Νάξος της Σικελίας. Οικιστής: Θεοκλής. Αφού, λίγο μετά την ίδρυση της Νάξου, οι Χαλκιδείς άποικοι ισχυροποιήθηκαν, προχώρησαν νοτιότερα εκδίωξαν τους εκεί Σικελούς και κατέλαβαν την μεγάλη παριόνια πεδιάδα (πιθανώς με την σύμπραξη μερίδας Σικελών που τους δέχθηκαν αρχικά ως συνοίκους στην νέα πόλη). Ίδρυση Κατάνης 728 Foundation of colony: Catanê (or Catane) by Naxos Ίδρυση αποικίας: Κατάνη από τους Χαλκιδείς της Σικελίας. Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Ιωνική) αποικία. Τοποθεσία: Σικελία Ανατολική (Ιόνια ακτή), Μητρόπολη: Νάξος της Σικελίας, Οικιστής: Εύαρχος. Η αποικία αυτή σχηματίστηκε από ένα τμήμα από τους Χαλκιδείς της Νάξου που κατέλαβε το κεντρικό τμήμα της πεδιάδας και παρέμεινε εκεί, αποκοπέν από τους υπόλοιπους. Ίδρυση Θάψου 728 Foundation of colony: Thapsos by Megara Ίδρυση αποικίας: Θάψος από τους Μεγαρείς Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Δωρική) αποικία. Τοποθεσία: Σικελία Ανατολική (Ιόνια ακτή). Μητρόπολη: Μέγαρα της Αττικής. Οικιστής: Λάχις. Αμέσως μετά την ίδρυση των Λεοντίνων, οι Χαλκιδείς ήλθαν σε συννενοήσεις με τους Μεγαρείς του Τρωτίλου και τους ανέθεσαν την εκδίωξη των Σικελών συνοίκων τους (με την συμφωνία να πάρουν αυτοί την θέση τους).Αλλά αφού οι Μεγαρείς εξεδίωξαν τους Σικελούς, εκδιώχθηκαν και αυτοί με την σειρά τους από τους Λεοντίνους. Τότε οι εκδιωχθέντες προχώρησαν ακόμη νοτιότερα στα βόρεια των Συρακουσών και ίδρυσαν την αποικία τουςπιθανόν με την συγκατάθεση των Δωριέων ομοφύλων τους. (Πιθανά οι Συρακούσιοι, ευρισκόμενοι σε διαμάχες με τους εγχώριους, είδαν ευνοϊκά την Μεγαρική εγκατάσταση). Ίδρυση Υβλαίων Μεγάρων 727 Foundation of colony: Hyblaea Megara by Megara Ίδρυση αποικίας: Υβλαία Μέγαρα από τους Μεγαρείς Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Δωρική) αποικία, Τοποθεσία: Σικελία Ανατολική (Ιόνια ακτή), Μητρόπολη: Μέγαρα της Αττικής. Λίγο αργότερα από την ίδρυση της Θάψου πιθανόν οι σχέσεις των Μεγαρέων με τους γείτονές τους Συρακοσίους μετεστράφησαν. Τότε ίσως ήταν που οι Μεγαρείς συμμάχησαν με την εντόπια φυλή των (Υβλαίων ?) Σικελών (εχθρών, πιθανώς, των Συρακουσίων), οι οποίοι τους παρεχώρησαν μία παράλια θέση βορειότερα όπου ίδρυσαν την νέα αποικία τους εκκενώνοντας ταυτόχρονα την Θάψο που πιθανώς μετά πέρασε στην κατοχή των Συρακουσών. Η' αιώνας - Τέταρτο Τέταρτο VIII CENTURY B.C. Fourth Quarter 725 - 701 BC / VIII Century / Fourth Quarter 725 - 701 Ίδρυση Ζάγκλης 725? Ίδρυση αποικίας: Ζάγκλη (Zagcle) από τους Χαλκιδείς Ιταλίας και Εύβοιας. Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Ιωνική) αποικία. Ονομασία: Ζάκγλη. Ετυμολογία: Πιθανόν η λέξη προέρχεται από την παραφθαρμένη ονομασία Σικελοί > *Ζακελοί > *Ζάγκελι, οι οποίοι πιθανά κατείχαν την θέση πριν την εγκατάσταση εκεί Ιώνων πειρατών. Τοποθεσία: Σικελία Ανατολική (Ιόνια ακτή). Μητρόπολη: Κύμη της Ιταλίας, Χαλκίς της Εύβοιας. Οικιστές: Περιήρης, Κραταιμένης Η πύκνωση του εμπορίου με τις Ιταλικές Χαλκιδικές αποικίες και την Ετρουρία αύξησε την σημασία των Στενών που κατελήφθησαν από πειρατές. Έτσι οι άμεσα ενδιαφερόμενοι Κυμαίοι αποφάσισαν να αποικίσουν το δημιουργηθέν πειρατικό ορμητήριο επιζητώντας και την σύμπραξη της Ελλαδικής μητρόπολης. Ίδρυση Ρήγιου 715? Ίδρυση αποικίας: Ρήγιο (Rêgion or Region) από τους Χαλκιδείς Ιταλίας και Εύβοιας Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Ιωνική) αποικία Τοποθεσία: Ιταλία Νότια, Οινωτρία (μγν. Βρεττία) (Ιόνια ακτή). Μητρόπολη: Χαλκίς της Εύβοιας, άλλες Ευβοϊκές πόλεις, Ζάγκλη. Οικιστής: Αντίμνηστος Ο καλύτερος έλεγχος των Στενών απαιτούσε μία πόλη και από την απέναντι Ιταλική ακτή. Έτσι οι Χαλκιδείς αναγκάστηκαν να προχωρήσουν στην ίδρυση της νέας αυτής αποικίας. Επειδή όμως ο εξευρεθείς πληθυσμός ήταν μικρός έγιναν δεκτοί ως συνάποικοι και οι εκδιωχθέντες (μετά τον Α΄ Μεσσηνιακό πόλεμο) από την Πελοπόννησο, Μεσσήνιοι (Οι Μεσσήνιοι αυτοί, αν και Δωριείς, έγιναν δεκτοί ως εχθροί των Σπαρτιατών). Ίδρυση Κρότωνα 710? Ίδρυση αποικίας: Κρότωνας (Crotôn or Croton) από τους Αχαιούς Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Αχαϊκή) αποικία. Τοποθεσία: Νότια Ιταλία, Βόρεια Οινωτρία (μγν. Βρεττία) (Ιόνια ακτή), (πλησίον των εκβολών του π. Αίσαρος). Μητρόπολη: Ρύπαι της Αχαίας, της Πελοποννήσου. Οικιστής: Μύσκελος. Η αποικία δημιουργείται με εκτοπισμό των Ιαπύγων, προηγουμένων κατόχων της θέσης. Αναφέρεται, χωρίς να είναι πιθανή, η βοήθεια κατά την ίδρυση των Κορινθίων υπό τον Αρχία (που λίγο αργότερα ίδρυσαν τις Συρακούσες). Ίδρυση Σύβαρης 710? Ίδρυση αποικίας: Σύβαρη (Sybaris) από τους Αχαιούς. Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Αχαϊκή) αποικία Τοποθεσία: Νότια Ιταλία, Βόρεια Οινωτρία (μγν. Βρεττία) (Ιόνια ακτή), στις εκβολές του π. Κράθιος και του ονομασθέντος π. Συβάριος, Μητρόπολη: Ελίκη, Βούρα, Αιγαί της Αχαΐας, της Πελοποννήσου Οικιστής: Ίς Οι όλο και πυκνότερες Ευβοϊκές και Κορινθιακές αποικιστικές αποστολές που διέπλεαν τον Κορινθιακό κόλπο κίνησαν το ενδιαφέρον των παρακτίων Αχαϊκών πόλεων που έσπευσαν με την σειρά τους να επωφεληθούν από τις προοπτικές που ανοίγονταν στην Δύση. Έτσι απέστειλαν, πιθανόν ταυτόχρονα, δύο αποικιστικές αποστολές που διοργανώθηκαν από τις δύο σημαντικότερες και πιθανόν αντίπαλες Αχαϊκές πόλεις, την Ελίκη και τις Ρύπες. Επειδή η ανατολική Σικελική ακτή είχε πλέον καλυφθεί από τις Ευβοϊκές και Δωρικές αποικίες, οι Αχαιοί άποικοι εγκαταστάθηκαν στην Οινωτρία. Ίδρυση Τάραντος 707 Ίδρυση αποικίας: Τάραντας (Taras) από τους Σπαρτιάτες. Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Δωρική) αποικία. Τοποθεσία: Ιταλία Νότια, Ιαπυγία (Ιόνια ακτή). Μητρόπολη: Σπάρτη της Πελοποννήσου. Οικιστής: Φάλανθος Ίδρυση Μυλών 700? Ίδρυση αποικίας: Μύλες (Mylae) από τους Χαλκιδείς της Σικελίας (Ζαγκλαίους) Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Ιωνική) αποικίας. Τοποθεσία: Σικελία Ανατολική (Τυρρηνική ακτή). Μητρόπολη: Ζάγκλη της Σικελίας. Ίδρυση Μοτύης 700? Ίδρυση αποικίας: Μοτύη (Motyê or Motye) από τους Καρχηδόνιους Κατηγορία: Φοινικική αποικία. Ετυμολογία: Η ονομασία προέρχεται πιθανώς από το όνομα του Καρχηδονιακού θεού Μώθιδα (Μot). Τοποθεσία: Σικελία Δυτική (Δυτική ακτή). Μητρόπολη: Καρχηδών της Αφρικής. Η αποικία ιδρύθηκε σε νησίδα πλησίον της ακτής. Εκεί υπήρχε πιθανόν παλαιότερη Φοινικική εγκατάσταση. Είναι η πρώτη γνωστή αποικιακή επιχείρηση των Καρχηδονίων στην Σικελία που προσπαθούν να προσεταιριστούν τις παλαιές Φοινικικές θέσεις στην Ευρωπαϊκή Μεσογειακή ακτή. Ζ' αιώνας - Πρώτο Τέταρτο VII CENTURY B.C. First Quarter 700 - 676 BC / VII Century / First Quarter 700 - 676 Πόλεμος Ρώμης και Σαβίνων bet. 715 - 672 Οι Ρωμαίοι (επί βασιλείας του Νουμά) πολέμησαν κατά Σαβίνων. Ίδρυση Ποσειδωνίας 690? Ίδρυση αποικίας: Ποσειδωνία (Poseidônia or Posidonia) από τους Αχαιούς της Ιταλίας Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Αχαϊκή) αποικία. Τοποθεσία: Ιταλία Νότια, Οινωτρία (ακριβέστερα Οινωτρία Βόρεια (μγν. Λευκανία)) (Τυρρηνική ακτή). Μητρόπολη: Σύβαρις της Ιταλίας. Η δασμολογική υπερεκμετάλλευση των Στενών από τις εκεί Χαλκιδικές πόλεις οδηγεί τους εμπόρους άλλων πόλεων (και κυρίως των Ιωνικών πόλεων της Μ.Ασίας) σε αναζήτηση εναλλακτικών εμπορικών δρόμων προς Κύμη - Ετρουρία. Οι Συβαρίτες αφού επιτυγχάνουν να ελέγξουν μία ζώνη της Οινωτρίας (μγν. Λευκανία) από την πόλη τους μέχρι την αντίπερα Τυρρηνική ακτή επωφελούνται της ανάγκης αυτής για να προσφέρουν, με την ίδρυση της παραπάνω αποικίας, έναν νέο εμπορικό δρόμο μετατρέποντας ταυτόχρονα την πόλη τους σε διαμετακομιστικό εμπορικό κέντρο. Ίδρυση Γέλας 688 Ίδρυση αποικίας: Γέλα (Gela) από τους Ρόδιους του Αιγαίου. Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Δωρική) αποικία. Τοποθεσία: Σικελία Νότια. Μητρόπολη: Ροδιακές πόλεις, Κρητικές πόλεις Οικιστές: Αντίφημος, Έντιμος Οι Ρόδιοι, εμπορικοί ανταγωνιστές των Ευβοέων στην Αν. Μεσόγειο, αποφασίζουν αρκετά καθυστερημένα να αποκτήσουν αποικία και στη Δύση. Ίσως επωφελούνται και από τον Ληλάντιο πόλεμο που πρέπει να έχει πλέον εκραγεί στην Εύβοια. Ίδρυση Μεταπόντιου bef. 675 Ίδρυση αποικίας: Μεταπόντιο (Metapontion) από τους Μεσσηνίους της Πελοποννήσου Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Αχαϊκή) αποικία. Ετυμολογία: Προέρχεται πιθανότατα από την αρχική ονομασία Μεσσάπιον (που ήταν κώμη των Μεσσαπίων, της νοτιότερης Ιαπυγικής φυλής). Τοποθεσία: Ιταλία Νότια, σύνορα της Ιαπυγίας και Οινωτρίας (μγν. Λευκανίας) (Ιόνια ακτή) πλησίον των εκβολών του π. Βραδανού Μητρόπολη: Αχαϊκές Μεσσηνιακές πόλεις. Οικιστής: Λεύκιππος Η ενίσχυση της θέσης του Δωρικού Τάραντος στην Ιαπυγία ανησυχεί τους Αχαιούς Συβαρίτες. Έτσι πιθανότατα προκειμένου να αποφύγουν την διείσδυση των Ταραντίνων στην Οινωτρία, διευκολύνουν την ίδρυση της παραπάνω αποικίας από τους ομόφυλούς τους της Μεσσηνίας. Η αντίδραση των Ταραντίνων φαίνεται ότι ήταν χλιαρή. Η αποικία δημιουργείται με εκτοπισμό των Χωνών, προηγουμένων κατόχων της θέσης. (Πιθανότατα η αποικία αυτή να έχει σχέση με την ταυτόχρονη επέκταση των Σπαρτιατών στην Αχαϊκή Μεσσηνία μετά την υποταγή της αντίστοιχης Δωρικής). Ζ' αιώνας - Δεύτερο Τέταρτο VII CENTURY B.C. Second Quarter 675 - 651 BC / VII Century / Second Quarter 675 - 651 Ίδρυση Επιζεφύριων Λοκρών 673 Ίδρυση αποικίας: Λοκροί Επιζεφύριοι (Locroi Epizephyrioi) από τους Λοκρούς Κατηγορία: Ελληνικής αποικίας. Τοποθεσία: Ιταλία Νότια, Οινωτρία (Ιόνια ακτή) (ακριβέστερα μγν. Βρεττία Νότια), μεταξύ των εκβολών των π. Σάγρου και Άληκος. Μητρόπολη: Λοκρικές Δυτικές πόλεις (αργότερα και Ανατολικές). Οικιστής: Ευάνθης Η αποικία αυτή ιδρύεται μετά το αποικιστικό ενδιαφέρον που επιτέλους εκδηλώνουν οι Οζόλες Λοκροί, ο τελευταίος από τους λαούς του Κορινθιακού κόλπου, που δεν είχαν ακόμη αναπτύξει αποικιστική δραστηριότητα στην Δύση (ίσως με την ναυτική βοήθεια των Κορινθίων). Η αποικία δημιουργείται με εκτοπισμό των Σικελών που κατείχαν προηγουμένως την θέση. Αρχικά οι άποικοι εγκαταστάθηκαν στο ακρ. Ζεφύριον και μετά από τρία έτη κατέλαβαν την θέση της πόλεως με την βοήθεια των Συρακουσίων. Ίδρυση Καυλωνίας aft. 673 Ίδρυση αποικίας: Καυλωνία (Caulônia or Caulonia) από τους Αχαιούς της Ιταλίας. Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Αχαϊκή) αποικία. Τοποθεσία: Ιταλία Νότια, Οινωτρία (Ιόνια ακτή) (ακριβέστερα μγν. Βρεττία Νότια). Μητρόπολη: Κρότων της Ιταλίας. Η αποικία αυτή πιθανώς ιδρύεται σε μία προσπάθεια των Κροτωνιατών να περιορίσουν τους νεοεμφανισθέντας Λοκρούς στο νότιο τμήμα της Οινωτριακής χερσονήσου (μγν. Βρεττίας). Η αποικία δημιουργείται με εκτοπισμό των προηγουμένων κατόχων της θέσης, πιθανώς Οινωτρών. bet. 675 - 670 Πολιτική διαμάχη στην Γέλα Η ηττημένη μερίδα αποχωρεί στο Μακτώριο. Αργότερα θα επανέλθει στη Γέλα. Ίδρυση Πανόρμου aft. 675 Ίδρυση αποικίας: Πάνορμος (Panormos) και Σολόεις ( Soloeis) από τους Καρχηδονίους Κατηγορία: Φοινικικές (Καρχηδονιακές) αποικίες. Τοποθεσία: Σικελία Δυτική (Τυρρηνική ακτή). Μητρόπολη: Καρχηδών της Μικράς Αφρικής. Πιθανότατα οι Καρχηδόνιοι αποίκησαν σε προγενέστερες Φοινικικές εμπορικές θέσεις. Ίδρυση Ακρών 664 Ίδρυση αποικίας: Άκρες (Acrae) από τους Συρακουσίους Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Δωρική) αποικία. Τοποθεσία: Σικελία Δυτική. Μητρόπολη: Συρακούσαι. Η αποικία σηματοδοτεί επέκταση των Συρακοσίων στο εσωτερικό της Ν.Α. Σικελίας. Η αποικία δημιουργείται με εκτοπισμό των Σικελών, προηγουμένων κατόχων της θέσης. Νομοθεσία στους Λοκρούς 661 Νομοθεσία στους Λοκρούς (Ζάλευκος) Ίδρυση Σίριδος 660? Ίδρυση αποικίας: Σίριδα (Siris) από τους Ίωνες της Μικράς Ασίας Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Ιωνική) αποικία, Τοποθεσία: Ιταλία Νότια, Οινωτρία Βόρεια (μγν. Λευκανία) (Ιόνια ακτή) Μητρόπολη: Κολοφών της Μ. Ασιατικής Ιωνίας. Η αποικία αυτή φαίνεται να ιδρύεται μετά την κατάληψη της Κολοφώνας από τους Λυδούς Ίδρυση Έβυσας 654 Carthage founds colony in the Balearic Islands at Ibiza. Ίδρυση Πραινέστου 650? Ίδρυση αποικίας: Πραίνεστος (Praenestos) από τους Τυρρηνούς Κατηγορία: Τυρρηνική αποικία Τοποθεσία: Ιταλία Μέση, Λατίνη (Τυρρηνική ακτή) Μητρόπολη: Ετρουσκικές πόλεις. Οι Ετρούσκοι εμφανίζονται και διεισδύουν στην Λατίνη. Πόλεμος Ρώμης - Άλβας bet. 672 - 640 Πόλεμος Ρώμης - Άλβας Οι Ρωμαίοι (επί της βασιλείας Τύλλου Οστίλλιου) υποτάσσουν και καταστρέφουν την Άλβα Λόγγα, στην Λατίνη. Ζ' αιώνας - Τρίτο Τέταρτο VII CENTURY B.C. Third Quarter 650 - 626 BC / VII Century / Third Quarter 650 - 626 Ίδρυση Ιμέρας 648 Ίδρυση αποικίας: Ιμέρα (Ηιmera) από τους Χαλκιδείς της Σικελίας Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Ιωνική) αποικία, Τοποθεσία: Σικελία Ανατολική (Τυρρηνική ακτή), παρά τις εβολές του π. Ιμέρα Μητρόπολη: Ζάγκλη, Συρακούσιοι Μυλετίδαι, Οικιστής: Ευκλείδης, Σίμος, Σάκων. Ίδρυση Κασμενών 643 Ίδρυση αποικίας: Κασμένες (Casmenae) από τους Συρακούσιους Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Δωρική) αποικία, Τοποθεσία: Σικελία Δυτική (Νότια ακτή) Μητρόπολη: Συρακούσαι. Οι Συρακόσιοι επεκτείνονται στην Νοτιοδυτική Σικελία. Με την ίδρυση της παραπάνω αποικίας αποκτούν διέξοδο στην Νότια ακτή. Ίδρυση Σελινούντα 628 Ίδρυση αποικίας: Σελινούς (Selinous) από τους Μεγαρείς Σικελίας και Ελλάδας Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Δωρική) αποικία. Τοποθεσία: Σικελία Δυτική (Νότια ακτή), (πλησίον των εκβολών του π. Σελινούντος). Μητρόπολη: Μέγαρα της Μέσης Ελλάδας και Μέγαρα της Σικελίας, Οικιστής: Πάμιλλος Ίδρυση Δικαιάρχειας 627 Ίδρυση αποικίας: Δικαιάρχεια (Dicaearcheia or Dicaearchia) από τους Χαλκιδείς Ιταλίας Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Ιωνική) αποικία, Τοποθεσία: Ιταλία, Καμπανία (Τυρρηνική ακτή). Μητρόπολη: Κύμη της Καμπανίας (και ίσως αργότερα Σάμος) aft.628 Επέκταση Σελινούντα Οι Καρχηδόνιοι της Μοτύης εγκαταλείπουν τα Μάζαρα (πλησίον των εκβολών του π. Μάζαρου) που περιέρχονται στους Σελινουντίους. Ζ' αιώνας - Τέταρτο Τέταρτο VII CENTURY B.C. Fourth Quarter 625 - 601 BC / VII Century / Fourth Quarter 625 - 601 Ίδρυση Ώστιας bet. 640 - 616 Ίδρυση αποικίας: Ώστια (Ostia) από τους Ρωμαίους Κατηγορία: Ρωμαϊκή αποικία Τοποθεσία: Ιταλία Μέση (Τυρρηνική ακτή) Μητρόπολη: Ρώμη. Οι Ρωμαίοι (επί βασιλείας Άγκου Μάρκου) ιδρύουν την Όστια ως επίνειον της Ρώμης. Ετρουσκική κυριαρχία στην Ρώμη 616 Οι Ετρούσκοι κυριαρχούν στην Ρώμη (ανάρρηση Ετρουσκικού βασιλικού οίκου). Το γεγονός δείχνει ισχυρή Ετρουσκική διείσδυση στην Λατίνη. Πόλεμος Ρώμης - Ουόλσκων bet. 616 - 578 Οι Ρωμαίοι (επί βασιλείας Ταρκύνιου του Πρεσβύτερου καταστρέφουν την Απιόλα, πόλη των Βόλσκων, στην Πωμαντίνη πεδιάδα bef. 608 Πόλεμος Υβλαίων Μεγάρων - Λεοντίνων Οι Μεγαρείς συγκρούονται με τους Λεοντίνους (υπό τον στρατηγό Παναίτιο) 608 Επιβολή δικτατορίας στους Λεοντίνους Επωφελούμενοι πιθανώς από τις αντιδικίες αστών και ευγενών οι τυρρανόφιλοι εγκαθιδρύουν τυρρανίδα (Παναίτιος) bet. 616 - 578 Πόλεμος Ρώμης - Αικούων Οι Ρωμαίοι (επί βασιλείας Ταρκύνιου του Πρεσβύτερου) υποτάσσουν Αικούους bet. 616 - 578 Πόλεμος Ρώμης - Σαβίνων Οι Ρωμαίοι (επί βασιλείας Ταρκύνιου του Πρεσβύτερου) υποτάσσουν Σαβίνους bet. 616 - 578 Πόλεμος Ρώμης - Λατίνων Οι Ρωμαίοι (επί βασιλείας Ταρκύνιου του Πρεσβύτερου) υποτάσσουν Λατίνους Ίδρυση Παρθενόπης bef. 600 Ίδρυση αποικίας: Παρθενόπη (Parthenopê or Parthnope) από τους Χαλκιδείς της Ιταλίας Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Ιωνική) αποικία, Τοποθεσία: Ιταλία Νότια, Καμπανία (Τυρρηνική ακτή), (mod. Νεάπολη ) (Neapolis) Μητρόπολη: Κύμη της Ιταλίας και Ρόδος της Δωρίδας της Μ. Ασίας. Προφανώς η αποικία αυτή εντάσσεται στην προσπάθεια της Κύμης να ενισχύσει το ελληνικό στοιχείο (και επομένως και την θέση της στην πλούσια πεδιάδα της Καμπανίας. Ίδρυση Καπύης 600? Ίδρυση αποικίας: Καπύη (Capye or Capya) από τους Τυρρηνούς Κατηγορία: Ετρουσκική αποικία, Τοποθεσία: Ιταλία Νότια, Καμπανία Η αποικία αυτή αποτελεί την κορυφαία προσπάθεια των Τυρρηνών να επικρατήσουν ανταγωνιζόμενοι τους Χαλκιδείς στην περιοχή. Ίδρυση Έλωρου 600? Ίδρυση αποικίας: Έλωρος (Helôros or Heloros) από τους Συρακούσιους Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Δωρική) αποικία, Τοποθεσία: Σικελία Ανατολική (Ανατολική ακτή), παρά τις εκβολές του π. Έλωρου Μητρόπολη: Συρακούσαι. Η αποικία ανακλά να δείχνει τόσο την ανάπτυξη των Συρακουσών όσο και τις επεκτατικές τάσεις των Συρακουσίων στην Ν. Δ. Σικελία Ίδρυση Μασσαλίας (600?) Ίδρυση αποικίας: Μασσαλία (Massalia) από τους Ίωνες της Μικράς Ασίας Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Ιωνική) αποικίας. Τοποθεσία: Κελτική Νότια (Μεσογειακή ακτή) (πλησίον των εκβολών του Π. Ροδανού) Μητρόπολη: Φώκαια της Ιωνίας της Μ. Ασίας. Η αποικία αυτή, αν και δεν ανήκει στον Ιταλικό χώρο, ενίσχυσε κατα πολύ το ελληνικό εμπόριο σε αυτόν, εξ αιτίας της υπέρμετρης οικονομικής ανάππτυξής της. Carthage fails to prevent Phocaean Greek colony at Massilia (Marseilles). Κοινωνικός συμβιβασμός στην Κατάνη (600?) Αποδοχή από τις πολιτικές παρατάξεις μιας συμβιβαστικής νομοθεσίας ( Χάρωνδας). ΣΤ' αιώνας - Πρώτο Τέταρτο VI CENTURY B.C. First Quarter 600 - 576 BC / VI Century / First Quarter 600 - 576 aft.600 Οικονομική ανάπτυξη Ιμέρας (μετατρέπεται σε κέντρο του εμπορίου Αιγαίου - Ιβηρίας) (κοπή του πρώτου νομίσματος της Ιταλίας). Ίδρυση Καμάρινας 598 Ίδρυση αποικίας: Καμάρινα (Camarina) από τους Συρακουσίους Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Δωρική) αποικία, Τοποθεσία: Σικελία Δυτική (Νότια ακτή) Μητρόπολη: Συρακούσαι Οικιστές: Δάσκων, Μενέκωνος Με την ίδρυση της παραπάνω αποικίας οι Συρακόσιοι επεκτείνουν περισσότερο την επιρροή τους στην Νότια ακτή. Ίδρυση Ακράγαντα 583 Ίδρυση αποικίας: Ακράγας (Acragas) από τους Ροδίους Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Δωρική) αποικία, Τοποθεσία: Σικελία Δυτική, (Νότια ακτή) Μητρόπολη: Γέλα της Σικελίας, Ροδιακές πόλεις Οικιστές: Αριστόνους, Πριστύλος. Ίδρυση Λιλύβαιου 580 ? Ίδρυση αποικίας: Λιλύβαιο (Lilybaeon) από τους Ροδίους Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Δωρική) αποικία, Τοποθεσία: Σικελία Δυτική, (Δυτική ακτή) Μητρόπολη: Ροδιακές πόλεις, Κνίδος της Μ. Ασίας Οικιστής: Πένταθλος First attempt by Greeks to drive Phoenicians out of Sicily. Πόλεμος Σελινούντα - Έγεστας bet. 580 - 576 Προσπάθεια Σελινουντίων για διείσδυση στην βόρεια ακτή. Σύγκρουση Σελινουντίων - Έγεστας (Ελυμαϊκής) Τους Σελινουντίους βοηθούν οι Ρόδιοι-Κνίδιοι του Λιβύλαιου. Αποτυχία Σελινουντίων. c.576 ? Εκδίωξη των Ροδίων - Κνιδίων από το Λιβύλαιο από τους Καρχηδόνιους Μετά την εκδίωξή τους αποικίζουν την νήσο Λιπάρα. Κατάληψη Τύρου από Βαβυλωνία (574 ) Tyre falls to Nebuchadnezzar ΣΤ' αιώνας - Δεύτερο Τέταρτο VI CENTURY B.C. Second Quarter 575 - 551 BC / VI Century / Second Quarter 575 - 551 bet. 572 - 534 Οι Ρωμαίοι (επί βασιλείας Σέρβιου Τύλλιου) 570 Επιβολή δικτατορίας στον Ακράγαντα Επιβολή τυραννίδας υπό τον Φάλαριν. aft.570 - Οι Ακραγαντίνοι (επί ηγεμονίας του Φαλάριδος) θέτουν υπό την εξουσία τους, τον Καμικό, Σικανική πόλη. - Οι Ακραγαντίνοι (επί ηγεμονίας του Φαλάριδος) θέτουν υπό την εξουσία τους, τους Λεοντίνους, στην Ανατ. Σικελία - Οι Ακραγαντίνοι (επί ηγεμονίας του Φαλάριδος) βοηθούν την Ιμέρα κατά της Καρχηδόνος. Ίδρυση Αλαλίας 560 ? Ίδρυση αποικίας: Αλαλία (Alalia) από τους Ίωνες της Μ. Ασίας Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Ιωνική) αποικία. Τοποθεσία: Κύρνος (Ανατολική ακτή) (Τυρρηνική θαλ.). Μητρόπολη: Φώκαια της Ιωνίας της Μ. Ασίας. Ίδρυση Ολβίας 555 ? Ίδρυση αποικιών: Ολβία (Olbia) και Κάραλη (Caralis) από τους Ίωνες της Μ. Ασίας Κατηγορία: Ελληνικές (Ιωνικές) αποικίες. Τοποθεσία: Σαρδηνία (Βόρεια και Νότια ακτή αντίστοιχα) (Τυρρηνική θαλ.). Μητρόπολη: Φώκαια της Ιωνίας της Μ. Ασίας. Συμμαχία Καρχηδόνας - Ετρούσκων (550) Carthage allies with the Etruscans against the Greeks. Κατάλυση της δικτατορίας στον Ακράγαντα (554) Ανατροπή της τυραννίδας (υπό τον Φάλαριν) από τους ολιγαρχικούς (υπό τον Τηλέμαχο) Επιβολή ολιγαρχίας. Πόλεμος Συρακουσών - Καμάρινας (552) Νίκη Συρακουσίων και εκδίωξη αρχικών αποίκων. Πόλεμος Σύβαρης - Σίριδας (περί 550) Σύμμαχος της Σίρης οι Λοκροί Σύμμαχοι της Σύβαρης ο Κρότων, το Μεταπόντιο και η Καυλωνία Καταστροφή Σίριδος. Η κώμη πλέον Σίρη περιέρχεται στην εξουσία της Σύβαρης. Ετρούσκοι αποικίζουν την Ιταλική Ενθεν Γαλατία ( περί 550) Ετρούσκοι διέρχονται τα Απέννινα Οικονομική παρακμή των Συρακουσών bet. 550 - 530 Συνδεδεμένο το εμπόριο των Συρακουσών με την Κόρινθο συμαρασύρεται από την κάμψη της μητρόπολης. Πόλεμος Καρχηδόνας - Σελινούντα (μετά το 550) Εκστρατεία Καρχηδονίων στην Σικελία (υπό τον Μάλχο). Νίκη Καρχηδονίων κατά Σελινουντίων. 550 Carthaginian force led by Malchus defeats Greeks in Sicily, but is vanquished ( = κατατροπώθηκε) in Sardinia. Malchus banished ( = εξορίσθηκε), marches on Carthage, is caught and executed. 550? Carthaginian colonies formed along coast of Africa, Algeria, Hadrumetum, Leptis. Επιβολή δικτατορίας στον Σελινούντα (μετά το 550) Επιβολή τυραννίδας υπό τον Θήρωνα (που επωφελήθηκε από την παραπάνω ήττα). Ο Θήρων κατέλαβε την Ιμέρα Δυναστική μεταβολή στον Σελινούντα (μετά το 550) Ανατροπή της τυραννίδας υπό τον Θήρωνα και αντικατάστασή της από τυραννίδα υπό τον Πυθαγόρα. ΣΤ' αιώνας - Τρίτο Τέταρτο VI CENTURY B.C. Third Quarter 550 - 526 BC / VI Century / Third Quarter 550 - 526 539 Asian Phoenicia falls to Cyrus the Great of Persia. bet. 534 - 509 Οι Ρωμαίοι (επί βασιλείας Ταρκύνιου του Υπερήφανου) κατέλαβαν τους Γαβίους bet. 534 - 509 Οι Ρωμαίοι (επί βασιλείας Ταρκύνιου του Υπερήφανου) επολέμησαν εις Αρδέα bet. 534 - 509 Οι Ρωμαίοι (επί βασιλείας Ταρκύνιου του Υπερήφανου) υπέταξαν την Σουέσσα, μητρόπολη των Βόσκων στην Πωμεντίνη πεδιάδα. bet. 534 - 509 Οι Ρωμαίοι (επί βασιλείας Ταρκύνιου του Υπερήφανου) επεξέτειναν την κυριαρχία στο Λάτιο. bet. 534 - 509 Οι Ρωμαίοι (επί βασιλείας Ταρκύνιου του Υπερήφανου (ή του Πρεσβύτερου ? )) νικούν Ετρούσκους πλησίον του Ηρητού, Σαβινικής πόλης. c.548 Πόλεμος Κρότωνα - Λοκρών Οι Λοκροί με την βοήθεια των Ρηγίνων νικούν τους Κροτωνιάτες. Παρακμή του Κρότωνα. Ακμή των Λοκρών. 545 Δημογραφική ενίσχυση της Αλαλίας Μετανάστευση στην Αλαλία της Κύρνου του ημίσεος πληθυσμού της μητρόπολης Φώκαιας (μετά την εγκατάλειψή της λόγω της Περσικής κατάκτησης) 540 Πόλεμος Αλαλίας - Καρχηδόνας, Ετρουρίας Ναυτική ήττα Φωκαίων της Αλαλίας από συνασπισμένους Καρχηδονίους και Ετρούσκους (ειδικότερα Αγυλλαίους). Οι Φωκαείς αναγκάζονται να εγκαταλείψουν τόσο την νήσο Κύρνο που περιέρχεται στους Ετρούσκους καθώς και νήσο Σαρδηνία που περιέρχεται στους Καρχηδόνιους και να καταφύγουν προσωρινά στο Ρήγιο ενώ αργότερα θα ιδρύσουν την Υέλη. 536 Καρχηδόνιοι ιδρύουν Πάνορμο Ίδρυση Ελέας 535 Ίδρυση αποικίας: Υέλη ή Ελέα (Hyele or Elea) από τους Ίωνες της Μ. Ασίας Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Ιωνική) αποικία. Τοποθεσία: Ιταλία (Δυτική ακτή) (Τυρρηνική θαλ.). Μητρόπολη: Φώκαια της Ιωνίας της Μ. Ασίας (ακριβέστερα από τους Φωκαείς που εγκατέλειψαν την Αλαλία). c.530 Οικονομική ανάκαμψη των Συρακουσών - Αποτίναξη Κορινθιακής επιρροής Διάρρηξη σχέσεων Συρακουσών - Κορίνθου Κοπή του πρώτου Συρακουσίου νομίσματος. c.530? Πόλεμος Καρχηδόνας - Μασσαλίας Ναυτική ήττα Καρχηδονίων από Μασσαλιώτες. c.530 Ανάκαμψη του Κρότωνα (Εγκατάσταση του Πυθαγόρα) ΣΤ' αιώνας - Τέταρτο Τέταρτο VI CENTURY B.C. Fourth Quarter 525 - 501 BC / VI Century / Fourth Quarter 525 - 501 525 Πόλεμος Ετρούσκων - Κύμης Ετρούσκοι, Ούμβριοι και Δαύνιοι επιτίθενται κατά της Κύμης Αποκρούονται από τους Κυμαίους (υπό τον Αριστόδημο). aft.525 Καθεστωτική μεταβολή στην Κύμη Ανατροπή της ολιγαρχίας και επιβολή δημοκρατίας (υπό τον Αριστόδημο) (που επωφελήθηκε από την παραπάνω νίκη). 511 Επιβολή δικτατορίας στην Συβάριδα Επιβολή τυραννίδας (υπό τον Τύλιδα) Φυγή ευγενών στον Κρότωνα Ο Τήλυς ζητεί την παράδοσή τους. 510 Πόλεμος Συβάρεως - Κρότωνα Τους Κροτωνιάτες βοηθούν Λακεδαιμόνιοι (υπό τον Δωριέα) Σε μάχη (πλησίον του Κρότωνα ?) οι Συβαρίτες ηττώνται. Οι Κροτωνιάτες πολιορκούν την Συβάριδα (ρήξη του τείχους της με εκτροπή που π. Κράθιδος) Ανατροπή της τυραννίδας (υπό τον Τύλιδα) και στην συνέχεια είσοδος των Κροτωνιατών στην πόλη. Καταστροφή Συβάρεως Η μετατραπείσα πλέον σε κώμη Σύβαρις περιέρχεται υπό την κυριαρχία του Κρότωνα.. aft. 510 Καθεστωτικές μεταβολές στον Κρότωνα Επιβολή τυραννίδων πρώτα υπό τον Κύλωνα και μετά υπό τον Κλεινία. Ίδρυση Ηράκλειας 510 Ίδρυση αποικίας: Ηράκλεια (Heracleia) από τους Σπαρτιάτες της Πελοποννήσου Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Δωρική) αποικία Τοποθεσία: Σικελία Δυτική, Ερυκίνη (Τυρρηνική ακτή) Μητρόπολη: Σπάρτη της Λακωνίας Οικιστές: Δωριεύς, Ευρυλέων κ.α. 510 ? Πόλεμος Έγεστας - Ηράκλειας Η ίδρυση ελληνικής αποικίας στην Ερυκίνη προκαλεί την άμεση αντίδραση των γειτόνων της δηλ.τόσο της Ελυμαϊκής Έγεστας όσο και των εκεί Καρχηδονιακών αποικιών (πιθανότατα της Πανόρμου και του Σιλόεντος) που θεωρούν την Ελυμαΐδα (Β.Δ. Σικελία) ζωτικό τους χώρο. Σε επακολουθήσασα μάχη (πλησίον της Έρυκας?) οι σύμμαχοι νικούν (ο Δωριεύς φονεύεται) και οι Λακεδαιμόνιοι αναγκάζονται να εγκαταλείψουν την αποικία και να αποχωρήσουν. Ίδρυση Μινώας (aft.510) Ίδρυση αποικίας: Μινώα (Heracleia) από τους Σπαρτιάτες της Πελοποννήσου Κατηγορία: Ελληνική (Δωρική) αποικία Τοποθεσία: Σικελία Νότια, (Μεσογειακή ακτή) Μητρόπολη: Σπάρτη της Λακωνίας Οικιστές: Ευρυλέων Οι Λακεδαιμόνιοι (υπό τον Ευρυλέοντα) που αποχώρησησαν από την Ερυκίνη εμφανίζονται στην νότια ακτή. Εκεί αποσπούν την Μινώα από τον Σελινούντα όπου εγκαθίστανται. Δυναστική μεταβολή στον Σελινούντα (aft.510) Οι εντόπιοι ευγενείς έρχονται σε συννενοήσεις με τους Σπαρτιάτες της Μινώας. Έτσι με την βοήθεια Σπαρτιατικής δύναμης (υπό τον Ευρυλέοντα ) ανατρέπουν την τυραννίδα (Πυθαγόρας). Επακολουθούν όμως νέες ζυμώσεις που κατέληξαν την επανεγκαθίδρυση νέας τυραννίδας (υπό τον Ευρυλέοντα). Κατάλυση της δικτατορίας στον Σελινούντα (aft.510) Οι ευγενείς συνέχισαν τις αντιδράσεις τους κατά της νέας τυραννίδας (υπό τον Ευρυλέοντα) και τελικά επέτυχαν να την ανατρέψουν. Επακολούθησε πιθανώς ολιγαρχία. Κατάλυση της βασιλείας στην Ρώμη (509) Πτώση της μοναρχίας και συγχρόνως της Ετρουσκικής επιρροής στην Ρώμη. Ο έκπτωτος βασιλέας Ταρκύνιος ο Υπερήφανος καταφεύγει στην Κύμη. First treaty of Carthago with Rome (507) Πόλεμος Τυρρηνών με Ρώμη (506) Οι Κλουσίνοι (υπό τον βασιλέα Πορσήνα) προσπαθούν να επαναγκαταστήσουν στην Ρώμη τον έκπτωτο βασιλέα. c.505 Καθεστωτική μεταβολή στην Κύμη Επιβολή τυραννίδας υπό τον Αριστόδημο. c.505 Καθεστωτική μεταβολή στην Γέλα Επιβολή τυραννίδας υπό τον Κλέανδρο. Ίδρυση Μέλαινας Κέρκυρας c.500 Ίδρυση Ελληνικής (Ιωνικής) αποικίας. Ονομασία: Μέλαινα Κέρκυρα. Τοποθεσία: Ομώνυμη νήσος της Δαλματίας (Αδριατική θαλ.). Μητρόπολη: Κνίδος της Ιωνίας της Μ. Ασίας και Κέρκυρα? 396 ίδρυση Τυνδαρίδας Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Σικελιώτες * Έλληνες Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ιταλική Χερσόνησος Category: Αποικισμοί